Only a Copy
by Smilys
Summary: When you turn into the thing you hate the most...life seems like nothing...who will be there to show it to you again?~CHAPTER 4 HERE!(UPDATED!!!)~
1. Intro

Smilys:Oh No!Oh no!What shall I do?I think I have the Hey Arnold!Flu!Wow..I wrote that.ok off that.hehe..NOW I know why I didn't get any sleep!This little idea kept popping up in my head!Flame if you want to.I dun care!:P Nana nana nana!! Ssssooo anywhoo I'll give a smudge of a hit!Pretty much Helga has turned into the one thing she did not want to turn into and now is nothing but a Copy.A clone..What ever.Will someone be there to show her Life again?How should you know?I know every little thing!!!MWHAHA! K.that was weird and stupid..Apollo.the disclaimer puhlease.  
  
Apollo:*Clears throat.*  
  
Disclaimer:This is really pointless and needs no explanation.*Hits anyone with a paint ball that says other wise.* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Helga~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I now know..I can't believe Bob did it but he did..  
  
I'm sorry let me tell you the whole story.  
  
I don't know how and I don't know why..but somehow Bob talked me into it!Must have been the money or I was half awake but he talked me into entering some spelling contest.Surprisenly I won.Nope,no football headed love to rescue me from the nightmare..but it didn't stop there either.  
  
Bob entered me in contest after contest,for money.Yeah sure the money was great and every thing but look at me now! I have turned into the thing I feared the most..  
  
I have become my older-annoy-goody-good-over popular-Sister...Olga..  
  
Scarey ain't it?  
  
As must as I tried NOT to be like her..Bob has succeeded.. I will never look at money the same way again..  
  
And I thought being a freshman would get me AWAY from that!  
  
~Normal thingy~  
  
Helga Pataki had indeed turned into Olga.Her hair was down most of the time but,not short.She wore mostly jeans and shirts,nothing fancy like haltertops and crap like that in her opion.She had become nicer and was getting to be as popular as Olga.But she tried to avoid talking just to show people she was still the same Helga.Did they listen?Nope,not in anyway..they almost ignored Helga completely because of her silence. Helga didn't care..she didn't care about anything.  
  
But thats an understatment.She DID care about her school work.She DID care for her few friends and most importantly She DID care for her football headed love for over 13 years.Arnold.  
  
It was Monday,Helga ran out of the house just barley making it to the bus for PS 120.(Note:I'm not sure if that's the HS but it is in this story!Got it?!Good..back to the fic!)She wore a pair of jeans and a red shirt,no more,no less.She sat by the window alone,slouching and daydreaming.(Note:*groans*Hey.don't groan at me!*Hits random people with paint balls.*Take that!Now as I was ABOUT to say.I ain't witing no poems!Sorry but they suck with me!That is all.)Phoebe almost never sat with her,she ALWAYS sat with GERALD.Big surprise heh?People Helga didn't even know would wave to her and she would mutter a hi back and not even look at them.You'd think she'd think something like this,'Crimity!If they think they are going to be popular by saying hi to me they just asking for a date with ol' besty!That'll make them popular!'But no.like so many other thing.she didn't care.  
  
Helga was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the one person that she cared the most for,try to get her attention.  
  
"Helga..Helga..Hello?Helga?"Arnold asked waving his head in front of her.Helga at once snapped out of her daydreaming.  
  
"What football head?!"  
  
"Sheesh...er mind if I sit with you?"  
  
'Oh..my...DRUMSTICKS!!!!'  
  
"Yeah.sure.go a head I don't care."  
  
Arnold sat,but for some reason he couldn't stop glancing at Helga.Even though it had been what like 5 years since fourth grade,well..things change.alot..  
  
"Helga?Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Well you haven't been acting like yourself lately."'For a while is more like it.'Arnold mental thought.Helga,for the first time sicnce he asked to sit with her,looked at him with one raised eye brow.  
  
"Let me ask you some thing..what is the real me Arnoldo?"  
  
"Um.uh.your smart,pretty popular-"  
  
"That's just it!I don't want to be those things!I want to be me!" Helga got up and ran out the bus doors when they pulled up,leaving a dumbfounded Arnold to pick up his things.  
  
In home room Helga sat where she always sat,in the back next to the window.A few times some guy would walk up to her and was about to ask her something when he quickly sat down again.Helga didn't care,she didn't even glance at them.The teacher,Mrs.Joanenson,adderss the class in her own way,"Konichiwa Class!"(Note:She's from Japan.Feh.I can't spell English words much less japanish,heh heh)"Hello Mrs.Joanenson."The class repeated like mindless zombies.Mrs.Joanenson began to read off names seeing who was here and who wasn't.She had to repeat Helga's name twice just to be sure she was listen."Here."Came a repley.As usual when Mrs.Joanenson read off the announcements,no one payed much attention.  
  
~Helga~  
  
Its weird..I haven't felt this emtey since I tried to stop loving Arnold.  
  
Stop loving Arnold? Ridicules!Ok,So I've liked him since I was three but whatever.  
  
Its also werd that I haven't felt inspired to write poems.Maybe its because of all this stupid contests.One day,Bob with pay..  
  
Hey that ryhms!  
  
~Normal Thingy~  
  
After the announcements and the bell had rung,Helga walked slowly to her locker,wishing she could just be invisible and not have to deal with these so called 'fans' of hers.Atlest she made it to her locker with out some guy asking for her number."Hey Helga?"Helga turned to see Arnold coming up behind her.  
  
"What..?"  
  
"Mind if I walk with you to math?"  
  
Helga closed her locker and picked up her bag.  
  
"Uh.yeah.sure.just don't get any idea's football head."  
  
"I won't Helga."  
  
That way he said her name could make her melt like ice cream!  
  
They walked half the school to math class,in silence."So,um,what have you been doing lately Helga?"Arnold timidly asked.  
  
"Stuff..."  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Its none of your business Arnold."  
  
'Whoa!She SAID my name!'Arnold was surprised.  
  
"Oh..ok..."  
  
The rest of the way to class was met with more silince.Arnold and Helga didn't get to speak again until the end of school.Helga decided to walk home,Bob would be at some meeting by then and none would be at the house by the time she got there.  
  
"Helga!Wait up!"Arnold shouted.Helga waited for him to chaught up.  
  
"Geeze Arnoldo why do you keep following me?!"  
  
"Relax Helga.I live a block away and I thought we could walk together."  
  
Helga shrugged already starting to walk."Whatever Arnold."  
  
It must be a curse,everytime they walk together its always silence!!  
  
"Hey Helga?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Are you sure your ok?"  
  
"For your information I'm just peachy!And if I wasn't why would I tell you!"Helga said annoy and emphasized on the word 'you'.  
  
"Ok.just asking.."  
  
MEOW!  
  
Helga and Arnold stoped.The alley the where passing was dark and damp.  
  
"What was that?"Helga asked.  
  
"Sounded like a cat."  
  
"You go in Arnoldo."Helga gave him a little nudge.  
  
"Me?Why not you?"|  
  
"Because I don't like the dark!"She pushed him again.  
  
"Ok ok,I'm going.."Arnold walked into the alley.  
  
MEOW!  
  
A small tabby cat jumped out from behind a trash can.Anrold backed away a little,the cat followed meowing at Arnold. He picked it up looking for a cat."Must be lost."Helga said joining him."Must be.."The cat purred at them."Aw,cute."Helga remarked smiling.Arnold noticed.She had a pretty smile,he rarely EVER saw her smile.  
  
"So..what do we do with it?"  
  
"I don't know,find the owner maybe?"  
  
Helga took the cat in her arms.  
  
"Aw!But she's cute!"  
  
"Helga,I didn't know you liked cats."  
  
"Well..um..I kinda do.."  
  
"Well,I don't have anyroom at the boarding house,why don't you take care of her until we find the owner."  
  
Helga's eyes lite up."Ok!"They started back on their walk,Helga holding the cat.  
  
"What are you going to call her?"  
  
Helga looked at the tabby purring in her arms."I think I'll call her..Sadie!"Sadie meowed cuddling up to Helga.(Note:Sadie is really my older brother's cat.She's like 14 years old but in THIS story she'll be a WHOLE lot younger!()  
  
"That's a cool name..I think it fits."  
  
"So do I!Oh wait.now I have to get cat food and I don't have any money!"  
  
"You could borrow some from the boarding house."Arnold suggested.  
  
"Nah,I have money at home anyway."Helga said as the reached her hosue.  
  
"Oh.ok..see you later Helga!Bye Sadie!"Arnld waved to the both of them.Helga waved back as she enter the house.She carried Sadie up to her room and set her on the bed."Hm..something's missing..I know!"Helga took of her pink ribbon and tied it carefully onto Sadie's neck."That's better,at lest until we get you a collar."Meow.Helga smiled petting the tabby."Well.they say petting a cat reduces stress...and boy to I have a lot of it!"She hugged Sadie who meowed."We'll get you some stuff tomorrow ok Sadie?"Meow!"Don't worry, tomrrows Saturday!I'll go early!"Meow.Sadie cuddled up next to Helga and fell asleep.A little while later,Helga to fell asleep.  
  
~~~~ Smilys:I just want to say thanks Ditey! Heh heh...I kinda rushed the spell check!^_^;Sorry about that!Gee,I hope it wasn't TO fast!XP  
  
Anywhoo,expect another chapter soon hopefully!(Aw!Sadie and Helga!Cute! 


	2. UmThanks?

Smilys:I may have only gotten 3 reviews but me is so hyper I feel out of my chair!XPNotes!  
  
To Tadahmon:Thanks!Redo the Kitty episode?I never thought of that until you told me!Oi vey!Nothing that bad!=P lol just kidding.  
  
Ditey:Thanks again!Heh heh..I'll try not to go fast..  
  
Iris:Aw!Oh cute!Now I want a kitty!^_^ But I have two dogs and a rabbit and my mom thinks they smell -_-..so I'll have to play wit me friends kittys instead^_^And thanks! |~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
~Helga~  
  
Dear Diary, I'm glad I found Sadie!Not at lest I have someone to talk to,tell everything,she's my only best friend.I can't believe Phoebe ditched me for Geraldo!Well.I guess you could see it coming.All I can say its about time!  
  
Today I'm going to put that contest money to good use and buy some stuff for Sadie.Sheesh,this reminds me of Harold when he found that kitten.For all I know he probably still goes to that ladies house!(Note:Lol!)TTFN Diary!(Good lord I sounded like Olga!X_x)  
  
~Normal Thingy~  
  
Helga woke up early,more like was forced with Sadie's meowing."Ok ok Sadie!I'm up I'm up!"Sadie meowed hoping off the bed.She waited at the door for Helga to finished dressing.Jeans and a pink shirt.Meow!"I know Sadie!Just wait a sec!"Helga snapped tieing her shoes.She picked up Sadie and went down stairs.Helga set her down in the kitchen. "Can you wait while I get something to eat?"Meow.Sadie jumps on the counter and waited.Helga muttered looking through the Frige."Guess I'll have to go shopping too..C'mon Sadie."Sadie hopped off the counter and followed Helga to her pink bike.Helga put her in the basket while she put her helmet on.  
  
"I should see Dr.Bliss about this...pink thing."  
  
Meow.  
  
"Oh yeah..Arnolds the reason.Heh heh."On que,Arnold appeared out of the boarding house just as Helga and Sadie rode by.  
  
"What was that about me?"Helga stopped."Um,nothing,it was nothing."Meow!  
  
"Oh.Where are you going Helga?"  
  
"I'm going to go get Sadie some food and stuff.Not that its any of your business football head."  
  
Arnold sighs,almost in frustration which was interesting to Helga."I know Helga.Mind if I come along?I need to get food anyway."  
  
Helga shurged."Yeah,sure."Arnold nodded running back to get his bike.  
  
~Helga~ ARNOLD'S COMING WITH ME!!!!!!I'm officially the happiest person ever!!!  
  
Ok,so we're just getting food.So what!!!!Wait,why is he always asking me to come along these days....?Maybe he's starting to like me!!!Oh geeze,I think I'm going to have a heart attack!!!!  
  
~Normal thingy~  
  
Helga waited for Arnold to come back.Meow!!"I know Sadie,just wait a sec."That was really all they needed anyway.Arnold came out with his red bike.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"I've BEEN ready football head.Lets just go."Again with the stupid silence curse."So,"Helga started."Anything on the owner search?"  
  
"No ones called yet,its only the second day,you never know."Helga couldn't help but be relief by that fact.The finally reached the pet store.They locked up the bikes and went inside."Hm,cat food,toys,litter, and whatever else cats need."Helga read off a note with one hand and Sadie in the other."I'll get the cat food and junk,you can get the rest."Arnold said already going for the cat food.Helga shurged."Fine."  
  
She looked at all the colorful collars."Hm,what color would look good on you Sadie...Orage?Nah..Blue?Nah..I know!"She picked out a purple one with rianstones.Sadie modeled it very well."C'mon Sadie,lets see if Arnoldo is done yet."Meow!Sure enough,Arnold was already paying for the cat food and other things a cat needs.WITH HIS OWN MONEY!?!?That stumped Helga for a moment until Sadie meowed for her attention."Sorry Sadie.."She mumbled picking her up.Sadie tipped her head to the side cutely in wonderment but meowed nothing else.  
  
"C'mon Arnoldo!I still have to get HUMAN food!"Arnold said bye to the casherie before running outside to join Helga."Hm...Nice collar."He commented.Sadie meowed,obviously very proud of it."Uh..yyeeaahh.."Helga put Sadie in the basket alone with the cat stuff."Now what?"Arnold asked getting on his bike."HUMAN food."Helga said very clearly getting on her bike.Half the ride was silence,(Note: * Cough cough *Cursed! *Cough cough *)Until Helga spoke up."You know,you really didn't have to come Football head."  
  
"I know,But I wanted to."  
  
"........Why?"  
  
"Do I need a reason?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine.I wanted to get to know you a little better."  
  
"Always seems to be the case..."Helga muttered to herself.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing Nothing.."  
  
"Ok Helga..."  
  
The rest of the ride was silent.They parked there bike and went inside."OH!What an adorable Kitty!"Mrs.Johason cooed."You can hold her Mrs.Johason."Helga told her putting Sadie on the desk thingy."Ooohhh!!!Ain't you cute!"Meow!Helga rolled her eyes slightly before grabbing a cart and wheeling down an isle."So...what do you need?"Arnold asked from behind.Helga shurged."Junk and things."He raised an eye brow."Shouldn't you be getting HEALTHY things?"  
  
"I guess...But at lest you can live off it."  
  
"Hm.."Was all Arnold said looking up the isle.  
  
Helga threw in some chips,cookies,ice cream and junk like that while Arnold threw in apples,grapes,crackers and was just to throw in straw berries before Helga grabbed them and put them back."I'm allergic to those.."She mumbled.  
  
"Oh..sorry.."  
  
"Its ok...I think we've got enough food anyway..."Arnold nodded as they went to the register.Mrs.Johason had taken a liking to Sadie.She hardly noticed them while playing with Sadie until Helga cleared her throat to get her attention."Oh sorry!"She quickly rang up the food and bagged them,in 25 seconds flat no less!"Thanks!Bye!"Helga said while Sadie had to jump in the already full basket her self.  
  
Again the rest of the ride to their houses was silent.When they got to Arnolds house Helga stopped thinking Arnold was going to go but he kept riding.  
  
"I don't think the food is going here Helga."He teased with a lopsided grin."Er-Whatever."Arnold helped her bring in the groceries and cat food."Just set it there.I'll put it away later."Then they walked outside."Um..thanks Arnold.."Helga muttered quietly.Arnold shrugged."It was nothing."Helga glanced around."Well.uh..Bye!"She shut the door quickly,leaving Arnold on her stoop."Bye Helga..."Arnold walked home with some thoughts of his own...he'll have a lot of thinking to do tonight..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smilys:SO!??!What'd ya think!?!I'm trying to get this up before FF.net shuts down till Friday!R&R please!!!Sorry if its short,hopefully its not to lame.heh heh. 


	3. Is it True?

Smilys:Thank you all for the reviews!!*Huggles her self.*I feel so speacial!!^_^Lalalalala..  
  
Apollo:Ok...I think the 'voices' have been on their vacation LONG ENOUGH...can I go now?  
  
Smilys:...No one was forcing you to help me you know..  
  
Apollo:X.x!!!WHY DIDN'T YOU TEL ME THAT!!Hmph.nevermind...I'M GOING TO HAWAII!GOOD BYE!  
  
Smilys..well..now I need a co-host..I know!Oh Ppprrraawwwnnn!!!!  
  
* A spider monkey leaps on Smilys shoulder. *  
  
Prawn: *Does a little dance *YES!!I GET TA BE THE CO-HOST!!^_^  
  
Smilys:YES!!I GET A WACKY CO-HOST LIKE MMMEEE!!!  
  
Prawn:^_^  
  
Smilys:^_^  
  
Prawn:Ok den..STORY TIME NOW!!!  
  
  
  
****  
  
~*~Helga P.O.V~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Arnold's been really weird lately.He's spending A LOT of time with me and he called me last night and asked if I wanted to go to the movies.Of course I said yes!But I'm getting really supious...maybe getting to know me better isn't just the reason he's spending time with me..  
  
Maybe because Geraldo and Pheebs spend like 24/7 together!!!!!!!Ggrr...she abandoned me...oh well all I can do now is get use to it.  
  
At lest Arnold is noticing me!!!^_^  
  
~*~Normal thingy~*~  
  
Helga's arm searched for the off botten on her alarm clock.Grumbling she found it.'Next time I'll just chunk it.'She thought sleepily getting up.Sadie meowed at her moving and hopped off the bed.Helga yawned stretching and rubbing her eyes.The conversation on the phone last night clicked in her mind and she perked right up.(A/N:Much like someone on caffeine me thinks..)  
  
*Flash back!*  
  
* Ring...Ring..Ring.. *  
  
"OLGA!!Get the phone!!"  
  
Helga dragged herself down the stairs.Bob was laughing at a game show in the living room.'Geeze you where closer to the phone then me you old geezer.'Helga thought glaring at the man so-called her father while picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Helga."  
  
That Voice!Helga was just about to sit in a chair when HE said her name,she missed it.Bob shouted at her."KEEP IT DOWN OLGA!!" Glaring at Bob,she sat in the chair.  
  
"A-arnold?How did you get my phone number?"  
  
"Gerald."  
  
"HOW does GERALDO have MY number!?!?"  
  
"Phoebe."  
  
"Oooohhh...nevermind then...what do you want football head?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow...?"  
  
Helga covered the phone as she fell over on the floor in pure bliss.  
  
"Helga?"  
  
"Uh-Yeah.sure.."  
  
"Good!We can walk there at 3."  
  
"Ok.bye Arnoldo."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*End Flash back.Boo-Hoo!! *  
  
Helga sighed happily pulling on a pair of jean and a black shirt with red and the rimes.(A/N:Whoa!I put DETAIL on her cloths!! What is happening to mmmee?!?!)She turned to Sadie who was curled up on the bed."Well..how do I look?"Sadie tipped her head.Meow!Helga smiled picking her up."Lets hope everything goes ok right girl?"Meow!Saide snuggled up to her.Helga smiled sitting on her bed.Only 5 more hours to go!In the mean time...  
  
"Ok...so...Sadie...I've told you about Lila right?"Meow!  
  
"Ggrr.I hate her!Can you believe that Arnold dated her in 8th grade!?"Meeooww!!  
  
"No matter how many times I told him that she didn't love nor like him he won't listen!"Meow.  
  
"AND THEN Grealdo HAD to urge him to go with it!And he listens to him And NOT ME!"Meow!  
  
Helga sighs stroking her."Atlest she got it somewhat through to him and broke it up a couple of years ago.Hmph..I thought I was going to die if I say them together in the halls like that!"Meow!  
  
"I swear...next time when she OR Arnold even tries..I'll get her..you'll help me right Sadie?"Meow!  
  
Helga smiled hugging her."Good,because she's evil.Who says 'Ever so' every other word?Its just..disturbing."Meow.Helga Stood up and put Sadie on the bed."How about some music?"Meow!Helga laughed slightly putting in one of her favorite CD's.She skipped to the last song,one she grown to like a lot.  
  
{It's a pressure the pleasures measure  
  
The pressure is overbearing  
  
It is me myself that's caring  
  
For every double-minded joy  
  
And I admit that when I submit to you  
  
I feel so unreal when I'm still  
  
When I'm waiting for you to reveal  
  
And from myself I seem so far away}  
  
Helga sit down on the bed as Sadie sat on her lap.She closed her eyes listening to the drums and guitars playing.  
  
{And I admit that when I submit to you  
  
I can see all of the selfish things I do }  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(I'm further,further from myself  
  
When I'm next to you  
  
When I run to you )  
  
{I was wasted embraced it but faced it  
  
With you inside my heart you replaced it  
  
Can't believe you have erased it  
  
Selfishness and foolish pride  
  
And I admit that when I submit to you  
  
I can see all of the selfish things I do}  
  
(I'm Further,further from myself  
  
When I'm next to you  
  
When I run to you)  
  
{Further from my future  
  
Further from my past  
  
Further from my starting line  
  
Further from the last  
  
Further from my doubts  
  
Further from my fears  
  
Further from temptation that I faced throughout my years  
  
Further from agitation  
  
Further from distraction  
  
The reaction of the dissatisfaction of others actions  
  
Further from myself  
  
Further from flesh  
  
Further from my birth and I'm  
  
Further from my death}  
  
(I'm further,further from myself  
  
When I'm next to you  
  
When I run to you)  
  
(A/N:-Piller,Further)  
  
The CD ended.Helga was laying on her bed by then.She mostly listen to this music when she was depressed,bored,angery or just to annoy Bob.Needless to say,it did help.Helga had found this CD when Lila and Arnold where dating.She loved nothing more then to turn it up really loud and barley hear Bob yell at her to turn it down for some in important excuse.Helga Sighed."My whole family's screwed Sadie.."Meeoow.  
  
"Meriam's always drunk drunk or smi-drunk and never listens..she's pretty much the reason why I starve myself most of the time AND I'm the one that buys the food!"  
  
"BOB never listens or takes the time to listen period.End of story!"  
  
"Ggggrr..then there's THAT night-mare-of-a-sister OOOOLLLGGAAA That I have mutated into because of BOB!!!"meow!  
  
"I HATE MY FAMILY!!!"In frustration she threw a pillow hard against the nearest wall,then collapsed the rest of the way on her bed.Sadie,after silent for a few moments,cuddled next to her.Silent tears rolled down her face as she stroked her.  
  
"Why do I have to have this family.."Meow.  
  
"I hope Arnold is ready for sudden and very angst outbursts..."Meeeooww..  
  
"Thanks for hearing me out Sadie.."Helga smiled at her new friend a bit foolishly thinking about how talking this long to a cat is insane.Meow!^^  
  
"Man..I feel kinda weird talking to a cat this long...Can we say I'm insane?"Meow!  
  
"Hm...yeah.normal does seem to be over-rated..0.o!!!ACK!Now I think I'm starting to UNDERSTAND YOU!!Oi vey I need to lay down."Meow^^  
  
And Helga did just that...it was around 10 by the time she stopped talking to Sadie to take a nap..  
  
~Helga~  
  
Aaaahhh...now this is a dream!My Arnold and me spending atlest I'm guess a week on an island ALONE!Arnold is being such a gentleman!  
  
I'm in heaven ^^!  
  
He has a nicely set dinner with candles and every thing!He's even pulling out a chair for me!When I go to set down..WAIT NO THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!  
  
Miss.Perfect Lila comes striding over and bushes me away.I fall down in the sand and what does Arnold do??  
  
He looks at me with pity and disgusted!Arnold.why..?  
  
Lila just glares at me."Excuse me ever so much but I do think you are sitting in MY seat."I try to glare back but I can't!I just look away in this stupid shameful way!"I'm so sorry miss lila!"Gggrr..if only I could kick her and myself!  
  
I stood and dusted myself off and backed away obeiantly.I may be wearing a nice dress but it is nothing more then a mask to Arnold..My Arnold..A slave for the witch!  
  
Arnold smiles broadly at Lila and pushes her in.This is a sickening site..  
  
They eat and talk.not that I'm paying attention.no way!  
  
They don't even know I'm there while I'm suffering just watching them together.I'm dieing here but like they care...  
  
"Helga!When I speak you will listen!"Arnold barks at me.  
  
Oh just peachie.now he's angry..  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I said dance for us!Miss.Lila needs entertainmet!"Sheesh I think she's entertained just being with you!  
  
Of curse I said nothing and just nod.  
  
I dance gracfuly.Swaying to and fro...  
  
Lila looks bored and Arnold.MY Arnold.isn't even paying attention!Whats the point of me dancing!?I want to stop,I even tried to stop!But I can't!Oh why is Arnold acting this way!?!?  
  
Then.everything is dark..my dress is slashed..where is Arnold!?!  
  
As I started to really freak out.Arnold appears.my sweet guardian angel..  
  
"Arnold!"I cried out to him with my arms out stretched.but he just looks at me sorrowfully and with pity.  
  
No!He's fading!  
  
"Wait!No Arnold!Please don't go!Please don't leave me in this night mare!"He just shakes her head sadly.  
  
"I'm Sorry Helga..Lila needs me right now..bye."He's fading more!  
  
"Arnold!Please!Wait!"I cry out more desperate running to him but it feeling like I'm not moving.  
  
"I'm sorry Helga.."He whispers one last time before disappearing completely.I fall to my knees."No..wait.please.don't go.."I whimper tear staining my face.A evil voice cackles behind me...  
  
I turn to see..  
  
NNNNOOO!!!!  
  
Lila standing laughing wickedly at me!  
  
"Scared widdle Helga!?Ha ha ha!Your parents don't notice you!Your sister is a fraud to you!Pheobe has left you all alone!And now your sweet little guardian angel has left you to die!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"NNNNOOO!!!!"I screamed covering my ears as images,bad ones,flash all around with Lila still laughing evilly at me.  
  
"NO!STOP IT!YOUR LIEING TO ME!!STOP IT!!!NNNNOOO!!!"  
  
~End~  
  
"NNNOO!!"Helga yelled shooting up in bed.Sadie dropped to the floor.She looked up at Helga very confused.Helga breathed hard..very afraid at that moment and sweaty."It was just a dream.nightmare.."She looked over at her cloak.  
  
2:45  
  
Well.at lest she could still get to Arnold's house...  
  
Speaking of Arnold she was scared to go over there after that dream! Helga shook it off and waved bye to Sadie while rushing down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smiles:Whew!I'm tired!The next chapter WILL have when they go to the movies!I promise!  
  
Prawn:Lalala...*Shudder.*Scary dream Smilys!0.o  
  
Smilys:*Grins*I know!^^ I'm surprised how it turned out!!^_^R&R pppllluuhhhllleeeaaassseeee!!!! 


	4. More Important

Smilys:*Sobs*I wuv you guys and gals!!*Huggles every reviewer.*Ego has boosted up a lot!^_^  
  
Prawn:But one widdle tiny note to you reviewers...  
  
Smiles:DO NOT,I repeat,DO NOT BITE MY HEAD OFF WITH DEMANDS TO HURRY IT UP!!C'mon people.I know I'm the laziest person I can think of but PLEASE DO NOT bite my head off!I need my head for it holds my small little mind!  
  
Prawn:But reviews are very good!^^  
  
Disclaimer:To lazy to think of sumthin' to say other then isn't it obvious?  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
Helga walked as fast as she could to Arnolds.She really didn't bother with how she looked even if she was nervous as hell.The dream had really freaked her out so that was part of the reason.  
  
As Helga walked she didn't pay attention to who or what she ran into..  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Ow!"Helga looked up to see none other than..  
  
  
  
  
  
LILA!!!!  
  
  
  
'Oh holy crap..'  
  
Lila smiled sweetly at Helga.(A/N:*Shudder*)"Oh!I'm ever so sorry for running into you Helga!"She smiled again and hurried away without giving Helga a chance to say anything.Helga watched her go for a while then continued on to Arnolds house.  
  
Knock,Knock,Knock..  
  
The door opened quickly with Arnold peering out.He broke into a brod grin and opened the door more."Hi Helga!Ready to go?The movie doesn't really start until 3:30 something.but the walk might take that long anyway."He shut the door as the two walked down the stoop.  
  
"Oh hey.I ran into Lila.what was she doing at your house?"  
  
"Oh uh.she left a couple of her books there."  
  
"As in...a few years ago..?"  
  
Arnold blushed."Heh heh.yeah."  
  
"Oh.ok.whatever.what movie are we seeing anyway?"  
  
"Sleepy Hallow."  
  
"The one with CGI?Isn't that an old one?"  
  
"Dollar theater."Arnold said shrugging.  
  
"Aahh..oh well.that's a good one.lots of head-cutting."  
  
"Mm-hm.thought you might like it."He smiled his loop-sided grin.  
  
Helga smiled back while inside she was melting like ice cream.  
  
It didn't take much longer to reach the theater."I'm paying!"Arnold said to Helga as she reached into her pockets."Uh.ok.but I'M Paying for the snacks Football head."Anrold shurged."Fine.Two please.C'mon Helga!"He shouted over his shoulder grabbing her hand and rushing in,not noticing Helga's red face.  
  
They got their snacks and sat down,just as the movie was starting.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Wow..some movie eh Helga?"Arnold asked as both emerged out of the crown."Yeah.bloody..but very.er.good!"They walked home quietly.Arnold and Helga stopped at his door."I had a good time Helga."  
  
"Uh yeah.me too."They leaned in..faces only inches apart when Arnold stoped.Looking intently into her eyes.Helga held her breath...  
  
"Night Helga."Arnold whispered in her ear kissing her cheek,then went inside.Helga stood frozen at his stoop.Until the night air came to her sense and she walked the rest of the way home.  
  
Getting in her room,she sat down on her bed to think.The way he said 'Good night' sent chills up her spine.Cold chills..she didn't really like it.MEOW!Sadie appeared on her bed cuddling her."Oh.hi Sadie."Helga said stroking her lightly.She sighed getting into bed.Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so weird and confusing..  
  
  
  
"HELGA!!WAKE UP!!"  
  
"Ggggrrr..wonderful.."Helga mumbled getting out of bed.Mmmmeeeoooowwww."Sorry Sadie.."Sadie snuggled back into the warmth of the covers,obviously not coming out any time soon.  
  
~|Helga's POV|~(A/N:Getting tired of narrating..~_~)  
  
I sighed.I didn't want to go to school.I just didn't feel like it.But every day I get swarmed with kids I don't even know and the teachers EXPECT ME to do good because OOOOLLLGGGAAA did.Its not really fair!Maybe I'll complain to Arnold..I know he'll listen to me ^^  
  
I got out of bed,picked out whatever was in my closet,(Pink shirt that said 'Not to be Messed with' in dripping blue letters and cargo pants.)then went down stairs. *Sigh *Looks like Miriam forgot AGAIN to go shopping..and she's suppose to be a mom..tsk tsk.oh well.I'll just eat something out of the vending machines at school anyway..  
  
I walked out the door and started the long two block walk to school.I was kinda hoping to not run into Arnold..if that made sense...last night when he said my name it was so..different..I'm not really sure if I liked it.  
  
I made it to school,with out running into Arnold,in fact I didn't see him in the halls at all.As usually almost every person in the school said 'hi' to me and I had no clue who they where!Ugh.I hate that -_-;  
  
I ignored Phoebe and Gerald having their little morning make-out- session.Until Phoebe notices me again as a friend I'm not speaking to her.  
  
I finally got my locker combaion correct,opening my locker and putting my books in.  
  
"Hey Helga."  
  
I expected to see Arnold..but..  
  
"Uh..Hi Brainy."Brainy wasn't so bad now.He looked A LOT better since forth grade.He got contacts and his hair was gelded.Talk about a make over.  
  
"Hey.what where you doing last weekend?I tried to call you but you weren't home."Uh..  
  
"I was busy."Is it just me?Or does he look a little disappointed?  
  
"Oh,ok."  
  
"Hey,I'll.see you later right?"  
  
"Yeah.sure thing."He walked away with his head hung a little low.Hm,I wonder what's bothering him.BBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!I rushed into Homeroom stopping just to slide into my seat.The usual one by the window.Ugh,I hate routines.  
  
~Narrative thingy~ Like everyday.The homeroom teacher gave out anoucentments and blahdy blahdy blah that no one payed attention to.Hela sat,doodling since she couldn't think of anything to write at the moment.Sure,words would spin around in her head,but just as soon as they came,they left.It was really frustrating to be honest.Helga could hear murmuring of people talking.But continued to stare out the window.It was sunny out,blue skies,she smiled.Nice day.'Ok.so maybe everything isn't perfect,but at lest its ok.'  
  
BBBBRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!!  
  
The class got up and headed out the door.Yep,just another day at school.  
  
After School,Helga snuck off to the libray.One of her many books in her hand.Weaving back and forth between the many rows,she searched for the perfect spot.What she was really doing was trying to avoid Arnold.Werid eh?Well,at lest avoiding him could help her think of something to talk about when ever she was around him.'Geeze,its like I got stage fright when I try to talk to him now.AH-HA!Theres a good spot!'A nice place far in the back,surrounded by rows and rows of book.Nice and remote.Helga sat with her backpack,putting it on the floor,the taking a pen and doodling over the cover.'Again I have an obsession with pink.I really need to get off this color.'She didn't doodle crapy stuff like flowers and people holding hands over a world,nope.Helga did,however,draw very good pictures.She was ingrossed in drawing a boy and a girl,both leaning onto each other by their backs.Both smiling.The boy looked like he was handing a very detailed flower to the girl.The expressions where perfect.The posse was good too.When Helga was done she admired it.'Now what it really needs is a poem.If I could think of one.Eh,now I know I don't have an artist block,just a writers block.'Helga flipped to one page and doodled another picture.She wasn't even sure what she was drawing until she put some words at the bottom.'Sometimes we are to blind to see inner beauty,when its more important then world peace,more important then winning,more important then the seasons,and more important then love,And most importing wonderful then outer beauty.'Helga smiled a long smile at the words.'If only other people would realize that.'  
  
  
  
****  
  
Smilys:TADA!I ish done with the chapter now!!^_^  
  
Prawn:About time too you lazy bum.  
  
Smilys:HEY!That's not very nice!*Glares*But anyway before I was SO RUDLY interrupted,PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Prawn:We got nice stuff to give away!! 


	5. Author's Note Joy!

Waves * Hello!Tis no other then Smilys here!I just wanna say thanks a bunch to all ya who are reviewing!And me ish only doing this so this story will go back up to the top!  
  
^_^  
  
BUT Something WILL replace this...maybe.sumday.when I dun feel lazy..hehe lol 


End file.
